Letters to and from Iowa
by Cherrypetal
Summary: Iowa, or Eileen, loves to communicate! She's a cheerful girl who loves corn and people. So send those letters in!
1. Intro

Introduction to: Letters to and from Iowa

Hello, I'm Iowa! But you can call me Eileen. That's my human name. People often mistake me for Nebraska, or Debbie. But I'm not, even if she does have the title of the Corn state, it's me who grows corn and is amazing at the same time. And I also think that I should have the title of the corn state. I can speak some French, since I used to live in big sister Louisiana's home and we were all raised to speak French. Although I maybe forgot some of it...

Oh yeah, this is where you are supposed to send me letters and I'll write back as fast as I can! But forgive me if it takes a few days, I have shovel the snow out often.

I'll be waiting for those letters~!


	2. Michigan 1

Louisiana's a pervert, isn't she? Of course, she's also fond of magic, so no one wants to call her on it. Except for that idiot England, of course. What does he have against us States that were raised by France?

Can't wait until Mardi Gras, onhonhonhonhonhon...

- Henry F. Bonnefoy-Kirkland-Williams-Jones, a.k.a. Michigan

* * *

Hey Henry!

Yeah, she kinda is a pervert. I think that's one of the reasons I moved out, too. And I used to have nightmares about her turning me into a piece of corn that another me ate and so I was eating myself. England is a piece of bushy eyebrowed pig poop! He shouldn't be so prejudiced against the states of the Lousiana Purchase! I wish that his magic would backfire on him. I wonder how Papa France is doing, though. I haven't seen him in a long time.

MARDI GRAS! Très bien! I suppose we'll all be going to Louise's house this year?

Love,

Your amazing sister Eileen


	3. AFWS 1

Yo yo yo yo, It is I, the Anti-France Weapon Supplier guy, the only one who can meet almost all of you France killi- I mean, seriously injuring needs. I have a few thing I would like to say. First; Can I have some corn? I love Corn. Second, What is your appearence? Third, what do you usually wear? That is all. Goodbye.

* * *

Hello, AFWS!

Hi and all, but um, why would I want to seriously injure Papa?

And also, sure! Here's some corn that I sent along with this letter.

My appearance? Oh, I'm just this teen with sandy blondish hair and green eyes.

And I usually wear, you know, jeans, winter boots for the past months, an Eskimo fur coat that I traded corn for from Alaska. It was a hard bargain.

From,

The amazing Iowa~


	4. Michigan 2

Yes, especially since the winter up here is so bad. I swear it's like General Winter is visiting Dad and Uncle Mattie. Speaking of Canada, I wonder if he's going to join us at Louise's house?

- Henry F(ord) Bonnefoy-Williams-Jones (dropping the Kirkland since England is such a piece of merde)

* * *

Dear Henry,

Well, General Winter does tend to stay with Uncle Mattie and that commie guy, but this year, yeah, it's pretty bad. For corn's sake, it is almost March and I've only had like a little bit of spring!

Hmm, I wonder that too. I hope he does, since it's a lot more fun with him (when he's had a little bit of alcohol...ohonhonhon~).

Love,

Iowa~


	5. California 1

**(Hi, Bianca! 8D)**

Dear Iowa,  
Hey, girly! So, I just wanted to let you know that America chose me to represent the American States in the next World Meeting!  
He told me to wear something nice. Oh, I can't wait to wear that new outfit.

-California

* * *

Hi Sarah!

Wow, Dad did? That's awesome!

What are you going to wear to the Meeting? Let me guess-the really pretty sparkly dress that you got on Christmas? That'll look really amazing!

Love,

Iowa~


	6. California 2

**XD That's epically awesome! I just got the idea for this from some other letter writing things xD**

* * *

Dear Iowa,  
Actually, that's going to be my back-up outfit. I'm going to wear something else. Dad'll be so surprised.

-California  
P.S- It's not my pretty summer outfit either.

* * *

Dear California,

Aww...but I can't wait to see what it'll be! I'll stalk you to know what it is-just kidding!

Love,

Iowa

P.S. Hmm, then I really have no idea. Those two were one of the prettiest!


	7. AFWS 2

AFWS:Dawh Boss is here. How are you doing? Out of all of your neighbors (the states), who is the most annoying? Will you help me? I have girl problems. That is all, BYE!

* * *

Hello, AFWS!

I'm doing pretty good now, I found some girl scout cookies in the cupboard!

The most annoying state? Nnh, I think it'd be Vermont. No offense, Vermont, if you are reading this, but seriously, you should stop boasting once in a while.

What exactly is it? I can try to help, but the best people to ask are Cali or Florida. Or maybe York.

From,

Iowa


End file.
